theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dispatcher
The Dispatcher The Dispatcher, who has been called "The Dishwasher" by Carla, is a rotating building on The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock who gives the tugs their jobs for the day. He has a black mustache and a flag on his head. Bio He is usually very serious and stern with the tugs, but they are always respectful to him due to his father-like figure. He shows that he cares for the tugs by disciplining them for their faults, and by counseling them for their mistakes, and like a father, he always has a gentle side to him and is always there when the tugboats need his help the most. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends (cameo), Bumper Buddies (does not speak), Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose (does not speak), Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff (cameo), Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell (cameo), Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Theodore and the Bully, and Hank and the Night Light * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye, George's Funny Noise, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat (cameo), Northumberland is Missing, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane (cameo), Theodore On Time, Hank's Funny Feeling, Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore and the Bickering Barges, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late, Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare. Hank's Cozy Cove, Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland (cameo), Bedford's Big Move, Guysborough Makes a Friend (mentioned), Emily and the Sleep-Over (does not speak), Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, Hank Floats Forward, and Theodore's Big Decision Trivia * The Dispatcher's model is currently on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * During Season 5, there is a gap between The Dispatcher's mustache and head. * In the Swedish version, The Dispatcher is called Chefen. which means The Chief. * in the Norwegian version, The Dispatcher is called Trafikksjefen, which means The Traffic Chief. * in the Finnish version, The Dispatcher is called Satamapäällikkö, which means The Dock Manager. * The Dispatcher is one of the few Theodore Tugboat characters to have different colored eyes outside of the traditional black eyes * Part of the Signal Receiver on the top of his model is actually an old water-bottle cap. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Category:Characters Category:Buildings